Bad or Good
by kairei4ever
Summary: I don't know what to put as a summary, so read and find out. **There is a good chance this story will be disappearing from my stories, seeing as I don't remember where it was going, or don't know how to continue**
1. Chapter 1

'Holy shit! Why the hell does my head hurt?'

Every thing around me was black, well no kidding my eyes were closed. Slowly I opened them to come face to face with a brick wall. A brick wall? Since when does my room have brick walls?

"Ah. I see your awake." a sleasy voice said from behind me.

Slowly I sat up and turned to where I had heard the voice. I was in a jail cell, like many. The area was vast, thought it held many jail cells like mine, and in most of them there were other people, dressed in rags, and some of them, like myself, had there 'normal', and clean clothes on. They all seemed week and miserable.

"Who are you?" I asked strength and pride in my voice.

"I am Boris. And before you ask me your next question, which is always asked. You're in the prisoner's quarters, or more likely, jail." The man, Boris, paused. "Well I hope you will enjoy your stay, good day." Boris turned away and started to walk off. "Oh and your meal will be sent down shortly." And he was gone.

I looked around in the cells. I recognised many of the men. These men who I had fought beside. I suppose we hadn't faught hard enough. I lay my back on the wall and close my eyes, then I heard a door open, I open my eyes and I turn my head to see who had entered. It was a boy, he had long raven hair, a little figure, as though he hadn't eaten in moth, maybe years, he wore a traditional Chinese robe yet it was soiled by yeas of dirt. He had a graceful and determined walk. I couldn't see his face because it was covered by his bangs. In his hands he carried what seemed like a tray of food. Slowly he walked over to my jail cell, and lay the tray down, and threw a little opening slid it into my cell.

"Here is your meal sir. Good day." The boy said in a mere whisper, then started to walk off.

"Wait!" I said halting the boy.

The boy turned around and looked at me with the most amazing golden eyes.

"Yes sir?" he spoke.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"I can not say. I'm not aloud." The boy looked away.

"HEY BOY!" the boy looked over to the door where, the man that was in my room earlier, Boris was standing. "How many times have I told you not to speak with the prisoners?"

"I know sir. He asked for my name, and I was just telling..."

"Telling him what?" Boris was at the boy's side in seconds.

"T-that I-I wasn't a-aloud to t-talk to him." The boy stuttered.

"Huh. Now back to your duties, the master is waiting." Boris said in a calmer voice.

"Yes sir." And the boy dashed off out the door, soon followed by Boris.

"The poor boy. He was caught, when he was a mere child, 4 if I remember correctly." A voice from the cell in front of me said.

I looked up to come face to face with bright red hair, and deep blue eyes.

"Hi my names Tala. What's yours?" the boy asked.

"Kai" I answered simply.

"Not much of a talker are you?"

"Huh." I said looking back at the door. "What does he do?"

"Oh Ray? He sort of a slave around here. He's the one that brings the meals, and does any aran the boss wants."

"A slave? Where does he stay?" I asked.

"You see the empty cell right by the door?" I simply nodded my head. "There. Boris comes early in the morning, way before dawn and comes and gets him, and he never comes back before after sunset, and there were a couple of times he didn't come back until the next evening, covered in burses. Guess the poor boy had done something the boss wasn't pleased of." Tala said as the door blasted open and two guards and a bloody man came in.

The two men brought the body over to the farthest cell, and threw him in. Then left leaving the cell door open.

"Why aren't they locking the cell, like everyone else's?" I asked Tala.

"If they did, Ray wouldn't be able to go in." Tala said mater of factly, and with that the door opened once more, though more gently revealing Ray.

Ray slowly came down the steps with a bowl, of what seemed as boiling water, and slowly walked to the opened cell, keeping his eyes down cast. When he reached the bloody body he knelt down beside him placing the bowl beside him, and started to clean off the blood. Then the door opened once more, and Ray visibly flinched but there was no loud voice, only loud foot steps. Ray looked up and when he saw who it was his facial expression visibly softened. I turned my head to see who it was, there was another boy, well built, with lavender hair, dressed in a guards uniform. The boy walked over to where Ray was and leaned on the side of the 'door'.

Normal P.O.V

"How bad is he?" The lavender hair boy said.

"Better off dead. What happened?" Ray asked not looking up from the body.

"You know Boris, train till you drop dead, or almost dead." The lavender haired boy said.

Ray sighed and kept washing off the blood. Ray looked up and gasped.

"Shit Brian, what happened to you?" Ray asked.

"Whipped. I called the fight to a stop and got rewarded. But I'll be fine, just make sure Ian gets his wounds fixed, unless you want Spencer on your back." Brian smirked.

Ray's facial features turned to horror.

"Don't worry. I don't want him going ballistic on me again. He's got to relax a little. He knows I wouldn't let anything happen to his Ian." Ray smirked.

Brian rolled his eyes, and then he remembered something.

"Hey Ray. You know that favour you asked?" Brian asked.

"Yeah?"

"We found the village, well me, Ian, and Tala. And no one else knows about it so it's safe."

888

I listen on in interest.

"You know those three?" I asked.

"Yeah. I work with them." Tala answered.

"Then why are you here?"

"'Cause this is where smart asses get sent." The boy, Brian said, as he stopped in front of Tala and my cell.

"Bry, Hey. So when do I get out of here?" Tala asked.

Brian rolled his eyes and took out a set of keys and unlooked Tala's door, then mine.

"Yay. Gods I hate it when they send me here." Tala wined.

"Yeah, well stop being a smart ass." Brian said.

"He can't it's just his nature. And I'm pretty sure he loves coming down here. Look at all the fresh meet." Ray chuckled coming from behind Brian.

Brian growled, which sent Tala and Ray into fits of laughter, I just watched.

"Well, we have to report back to Voltaire." Brian told Tala.

I visibly froze. Boris had reminded me of something, but I wasn't quite sure of what it was, but now it all came back to me, BioVolt.

Brian, Tala, and Ray all looked at me quizzically.

"Kai. Earth to Kai." Tala said waving his hand in front of me face.

"Hun?" I said coming back to reality.

"What's wrong? You looked scared there for a moment." Tala said.

"Nothing, just remembering something." I answered.

"Well you can remember later. Voltaire is waiting." Brian said as the four left the jail.

Normal P.O.V

The four went up the third floor, and stopped in front of two huge oak doors. Brian knocked, then after a couple of seconds there was a loud 'Whose there?'

"Brian, sir."

"Come in."

Brian opened the door and stepped in, followed by Tala, then Kai.

"I'll be off." Ray said as he started to turn away.

"Come in Kon." The man said.

"Yes sir." Ray walked in and kept his s eyes down cast.

"Well Tala. I hope you've learned your lesson." The man said.

"Yes Mr. Voltaire." Tala said bowing.

"Good." Voltaire looked over at Kai. "Well. You've grown up to be a pretty fine boy."

"Huh." Kai turned his head away.

Tala, Brian, and Ray looked at Kai amazed. Never would they have though some one brave enough to act this way towards Voltaire.

"Still as arrogant I see. But that will be easily arranged wont it Boris?" Voltaire smirked.

"Quite right sir." Boris said stepping out of the shadows.

"And you're still that same old murderous bastered." Kai said glaring at Voltaire.

"Now, now Kai. Have you lost your manners, or do you want to be punished?" Voltaire snickered.

"Go ahead. You can't hurt me anymore, Grand-father." Kai spat out.

To be continued……


	2. Chapter 2

"Go ahead. You can't hurt me anymore, Grand-father." Kai spat out.

Tala, Brian, and Ray all gasped. They had often heard of Voltaire's perfect grand-son. Sure the boy had run away, to spite his grand-father, and also to throw all his plans to the sea.

"Well boy. You were lucky last time, but I'm afraid you won't be this time. No one makes a fool out of Voltaire Hiwatari." Voltaire said standing up.

"Well sorry. 'Because it seems I already have." Kai said arrogance in his voice, and a smirk on his lips, and his arms crossed over his chest.

Boris walked up to him and slapped him across the face. Normally the person would go flying to the other end of the room, but all that happened to Kai was his head followed the movement. Kai brought a hand up to his face, once Boris had walked back to Voltaire's side.

"My Boris, I think you're loosing your touch, or are you just happy to see me." Kai chuckled. "You didn't even make me bleed. Well maybe later." Kai smirked.

"You three, close you mouths!" Voltaire bored.

Tala, Brian, and Ray all shut there mouths, which had opened with every thing that happened before them. No one had even stood up or defied Voltaire or Boris.

"Brian show him to his room." Voltaire said.

"His cell sir?" Brian asked.

"No. His room, room." Voltaire said.

"Why grand-father. You're giving me my room back. I would have sworn you would have kept me locked up in the cells. Well thanks. And I know where it is, I don't need any help." Kai said turning on his heals, and left the room and headed off to his room.

"Brian, Tala, follow him, you are to do as he says, and Ray you too." Voltaire stated.

The three bowed and followed Kai.

888

'Man, of all the places to end up, I had to end up here.' Kai though as he noticed people following him "I don't need anyone, so bug off"

"Sorry. But we have orders. And some of us aren't so fond of getting punished." Tala said.

"Huh." Kai said as he reached his room.

Kai stepped into his room and looked around. Every thing was the same way he had left it. Kai walked deeper into his room keeping the door open so the three could come in. He walked to his dresser and took out a black muscle shirt, and naive blue cargo pants, and then walked to the bathroom, but before he closed the door he turned to the trio.

"Don't touch anything." And Kai disappeared into the wash room.

Kai striped himself of his dirtied clothes, then stepped under the warn shower.

888

"I can't believe Voltaire's grand-son is back. I remember hearing that he had run off at the age of 5." Tala said.

"Yeah. Voltaire had sent search parties to find him. I had seen him jump off the mention walls out into the forest, but didn't say anything." Brian said.

"You were there when he ran off?" Tala and Ray said in union.

"Yeah, I was also 5 at the time. A year after you Tala were recruited. And Ray was found about two days after you, Tala, were recruited." Brian said.

"Whoa. But why did he run off?" Ray asked.

"Because when you're 5 you don't really like being tested on. Getting drugs and all kinds of liquids put into you." Kai said stepping out of the washroom.

The trio turned around in surprise.

"What do you mean tested on?" Tala said.

"Have any of you been to the basement?" Kai asked.

"No were not aloud down there." Tala said.

"I have." Brian said, looking down.

"And what did you find?"

"I don't really know. All I can clearly remember is being hooked up to a whole lot of machines and getting a lot of needles poked into me." Brian said.

Kai picked up a sharp object then threw it at Brian without warning. Brian had his head down, any normal person would have gotten it threw the head, then died, but Brian easily caught it. Tala and Ray looked over at Kai.

"Are you crazy?" Ray shouted.

"No. I was just showing you something. The stuff they do down there increases your abilities." Kai stated.

"Oh." Was all Tala and Ray said.

"Tala. You can do that too. You were knocked out conscious when they brought you down." Brian said.

"Really? Wow." Tala said, stupidly.

Kai picked up another object and chucked it at Ray. A little like Brian, Ray easily dodged it.

"Hey! What was that for?" Ray questioned.

"Making sure of my assumptions." Kai stated.

"What assumptions?" Ray questioned, putting his hands on his hips.

"That you're a neko-jin." Kai stated flatly.

Ray's arms dropped to his side, as his eye widen in shock.

"Please don't tell, Voltaire or Boris. I beg you." Ray pleaded.

"Don't worry." Kai said.

"Thanks." Ray said with a smile.

To be continued …..


End file.
